


The Prince And The Warlock

by AceOnIce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prince Alec Lightwood, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Crown Prince Alexander Lightwood has always known he'd one day have to marry Princess Clarissa Fray to strengthen the alliance between their two kingdoms. He'd resigned himself to his fate until the day Magnus Bane is appointed to the royal council and changes everything.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 181





	The Prince And The Warlock

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my friend for story advice and they said "fluffy royal AU" so here it is. There's more angst than anticipated, but I feel there's a sufficient amount of fluff to make up for it. Enjoy!

The first time Alec met Magnus Bane was when the latter had been chosen to be the High Warlock of Idris. There had been a formal celebration in his honor. Alec, son of King Robert and Queen Maryse, had of course been required to attend the ceremony. He knew he was a goner the moment he'd noticed Magnus across the room, gleefully showing off his magic to some awed children. One of those children being Alec's youngest brother Max.

Magnus wasn't anything like Alec had expected. He was young and flashy, joyous and handsome. His hair had a red streak that matched his jacket and was that glitter around his eyes? Alec couldn't tear his eyes away. Which his sister noticed right away.

"Go say hi," she nudged him, adjusting the long dress she'd been forced to wear. Isabelle loved dressing up, but she hated the long royal gowns the restricted most of her movement. Alec had it much easier in his suits.

"Izzy."

His tone was a warning that she ignored, rolling her eyes. "Come on, Alec, you're twenty two and you've never had a real relationship."

"There's no point, I've been engaged since birth."

"Yeah. To Clarissa Fray. A girl."

Alec straightened his spine, watching as Magnus drifted away from the children to be pulled into a conversation with a group of esteemed warlocks. "It'll strengthen our alliance, I know what my duties are to this country."

"Alec-"

Alec finally looked away from the warlock to fix Izzy with a stern look. "Just drop it, okay?"

"Fine," she sniffed, more annoyed than upset. "He's not who I expected them to choose, you know? How did the council even convince our parents to choose him as a representative of our country?"

Alec had been forced to sit in on strategy meetings since he was twelve years old, to prepare him for the day he eventually became king. As time went on he'd been expected to attended more and more council meetings. He echoed what his parents' advisors had said. "He's one of the most powerful warlocks alive."

"That would explain it, then. Also, heads up, he's headed over here." Izzy shot him an encouraging smile as they both turned to greet the new High Warlock of Idris. Izzy held out her hand. "Magnus Bane, we've been looking forward to meeting you. I'm Isabelle Lightwood, this is my brother Alexander."

Magnus raised Izzy's hand to kiss it as expected, but his eyes were on Alec. "Charmed to meet you." When he shook Alec's hand he held it for a moment too long and Alec let him. "Can I offer you a drink?" He waved his hand and a glass of champagne appeared in it.

"I'll have to excuse myself, I need to greet some acquaintances, but maybe you can keep my brother company." Izzy sent Alec a wink when Magnus wasn't looking. Alec glared back at her.

"I can't think of a better way to spend my time."

Izzy made an escape across the ballroom, leaving Alec standing flustered. "I apologize for her."

"There's no need, she's lovely. Drink?" He held out the champagne, but Alec shook his head. Magnus shrugged and sipped at it himself. "I'm rather surprised you're over here alone, not mingling with the crowds."

"I could say the same about you."

"I've made my rounds. No one can fault me for spending a little extra time with the most attractive person here."

Alec's throat suddenly felt dry and he found himself wishing he'd accepted the drink. "Congratulations on being appointed. It's a great position."

Magnus blinked back at him, as if surprised by the lack of reaction to his flirting. "Thank you. I'll admit I was surprised to be chosen, but it is a great honor. I'll serve Idris as best I can."

"I trust that you will."

That should have been the end of the exchange and the last time they spoke in a non-official capacity. And it would have been if Jace and Izzy hadn't roped Alec into their drinking game. It didn't take Alec long to get tipsy and when he did, he sought out Magnus Bane.

He found Magnus outside the ball room, conversing with another warlock. They both looked up when he came out.

"Alexander, this is a pleasant surprise."

The female warlock gave a half nod to Alec, "Your highness." She hugged Magnus, "Congratulations, we'll talk more later." She reentered the ballroom before Alec had a chance to drunkenly embarrass himself in front of her.

Alec sauntered closer to Magnus. "You're pretty."

"And you, darling, are drunk."

"I'm not drunk, you're drunk," Alec slurred, leaning his side against Magnus', reveling in the other man's warmth. Why hadn't he allowed himself this kind of pleasant companionship before?

"You should probably sneak out of this party before your parents find you like this, I'm not sure they would appreciate their eldest getting absolutely smashed at a very formal event."

Alec pouted. Leaving the party meant leaving Magnus. Unless... "I'll go if you walk me home."

"Alexander, you live in this palace, we're already at your home."

"To my room then."

Magnus stepped away and Alec swayed dangerously, a little worried he might tip over. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. Why don't we find your sister to walk you back?"

"You said I was attractive, no one's said that to me before."

"They should, it's true."

The way Magnus' eyes roamed Alec's body gave him a jolt of courage. "Not like you, you're gorgeous. Izzy said I should find a hot guy to have sex with before I have to get married."

"You're getting married?"

"I've been engaged since I was born. Well, since she was born technically. Clary. Princess Clarissa Fray. From Alicante. We have to get married when she turns eighteen."

Magnus studied him for a moment. "I suppose I should walk you to your room, to ensure you don't injure yourself. It will give us a chance to continue this conversation."

Alec gave him a loopy, drunk grin. "Knew I'd convince you."

Magnus had walked him back to his room that night and they'd talked the whole way there. And then they'd kept talking inside until Alec fell asleep. He woke up to find a note from Magnus, telling him if he was still interested when sober to let Magnus know. Alec had no intention of contacting Magnus again, regardless of the wonderful night they'd had before. But only a couple days later Alec passed by Magnus as he was practicing his magic alone in the training room.

Of course Alec couldn't stop himself from watching the way Magnus' muscles rippled as he carefully controlled a ball of blue magic. The easy, graceful movements that showed his strength. 

Suddenly Magnus straightened and dissolved the magic ball into dust, spinning on his feet and catching Alec staring at him. Alec felt glued in place, half of him wanting to kiss Magnus senseless, the other half still clinging to reason.

Magnus lowered into a respectful bow, "Your Highness. Can I assist you with anything?"

That broke Alec out of his daze. He moved towards Magnus, without really meaning to, until they were chest-to-chest, forcing Magnus to turn his head up to meet Alec's eyes. "Does your offer from the other night still stand?"

Magnus' eyes darkened, lips quirking up. "Finally willing to admit you're interested?"

"You know I am."

"Good." Magnus wrapped a hand around to the back of Alec's neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss and for a moment Alec forgot about all the expectations, all the reasons he shouldn't be doing this, and let himself enjoy the moment.

It shouldn't have turned into anything more than acquaintances with benefits, but Alec found himself falling into bed with Magnus more and more often. And, as he did, he often found himself ending up in deep conversations with the warlock. They had stayed up well past two am on multiple occasions, getting to know each other. As much as he tried, Alec couldn't find it within him to break things off, even as his wedding quickly approached. Which is probably how he found himself waking next to Magnus on the very day of the ceremony.

Alec had woken to the first rays of sunlight streaming in through the ridiculously large windows in his room. He turned on his side, expecting to find Magnus still asleep. But the warlock was already awake and staring at Alec with his golden cat eyes on full display.

"Good morning." Alec's voice was quiet, husky from sleep. 

"I'd disagree," Magnus responded. His voice was amicable, but his eyes were cold. 

Alec frowned, realizing no part of Magnus was touching him. He was just looking at him from his side of the bed. "Magnus-"

"You don't have to do this Alec."

Alec sighed and let his head fall back against his pillow, studying the ceiling. They'd already had this fight more times than he cared to admit. "Can we not do this today, please? I just want to enjoy one last morning with you."

"It doesn't have to be our last morning together, I know you feel what I feel."

"Magnus." Alec lifted his head to meet Magnus' eyes. They were cloaked behind his glamour now which sent a shard of hurt through Alec. "You know I have to do this. Idris' alliance with Alicante depends on this marriage."

Magnus placed his hand against Alec's cheek, leaning in to kiss him, morning breath be damned. His voice nearly broke Alec when he pleaded, "Stay with me."

Alec kissed him back gently, running a hand through Magnus' messy hair. But when Magnus pulled back, keeping their foreheads together, his eyes showing his desperation, Alec had to back away. "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Fine." Magnus swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing in one smooth motion. His magic swirled around him, leaving him dressed, hair done, makeup on. "Then I regret to inform you that I will not be attending your wedding. It seems I've come down with something and am going to be sick. I wish you and your new wife all the happiness in the world, Your Highness." Magnus swept into a low, dramatic bow. His professional, distant tone was breaking Alec's heart.

Alec had sat up as soon as Magnus left the bed. "Magnus, please try to understand."

"Oh, I understand perfectly. You have to put your familial duty before your own happiness, before my own happiness, before Clary's happiness. If you go through with this, you will always be lonely, as will she."

"It's more than familial duty-"

"Alexander. I understand. But I can't support this decision. From now on I am simply the High Warlock of Idris and an advisor on your parents' council. Enjoy your honeymoon." Magnus summoned a portal and stepped through it before Alec could do anything to stop him.

Not that there was anything he could have done. They'd been over this issue again and again, examined it from every angle. Sometimes it ended in one of them storming out, sometimes in angry sex. Never like this. Alec knew whatever he'd had with Magnus was over now, destroyed by his own doing. He let himself mourn until a servant came to prepare him for the wedding.

***

In front of his friends and family and a whole room full of people Alec barely knew he was beginning to sweat in his tux. He fiddled with the sleeves. Clary would be walking down the aisle soon. He scanned the room, looking for any sign of Magnus- hoping to catch a glimpse of black hair with a bold red streak. He came up empty.

"Alec, are you okay?" Izzy asked quietly from his left.

Alec pushed back his shoulders, meeting her eyes. Jace stood between them, but both of his siblings were looking at him with worried expressions. "I'm fine."

Izzy sighed. Jace rose an eyebrow. Thankfully, neither of them said anything more. Alec refocussed on the long aisle. The walk up it had felt like a death march. It wasn't that Clary was terrible, though he'd certainly had his doubts about her at first, it was that she wasn't Magnus. That Magnus wasn't here at all. 

Soft piano music floated up over the crowd and Clary stepped out, arm in arm with her father, King of Alicante. Clary looked beautiful in a lacy white dress, her fiery red hair pinned up by dozens of pearl bobby pins. Isabelle had been the one to do her hair and Alec had to admit it had turned out nice. If only he wasn't the one at the end of the aisle.

The aisle had seemed so long, stretching miles between the door and where Alec stood, but it seemed to shrink as Clary walked. Her father let go of her arm as she moved to stand opposite Alec, far too soon. She looked paler than usual. Neither of them wanted this marriage.

As the bishop began to speak, Alec looked over the crowd. His parents sat in the front row, only a few feet from him, both looking their most regal and proud. Alec felt ill. 

"If anyone has any reason as to why these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The door swung open and Alec's breath caught. Magnus stood at the other end of the aisle, beautiful as ever, fiddling with his dark red suit jacket, painted nails shimmering with the movement. He was nervous, Alec realized belatedly. Hushed conversations had broken out amongst the crowd.

"Alec?" Clary was talking to him.

He couldn't look at her. "I can't breathe."

"Alec, it's okay. It's okay."

"Sir, do you have a reason to stop this marriage?" The bishop asked, sounding as stunned as Alec felt.

Magnus didn't say anything, his gaze falling on Alec. A question. Waiting.

Alec finally glanced at Clary, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She was grinning back at him which he didn't even try to understand, stepping down and heading for Magnus. Before he could make it past the first row of seats, his mother was blocking his path.

"Alec-"

"Enough." He stepped around her and continued down the aisle, aware of the silence that had fallen throughout the church. He reached Magnus and kissed him as best he could, trying to convey a thousand things he couldn't say. _I'm sorry. I love you. Thank you. I choose you._

When he finally pulled back, he moved his hand from the lapel of Magnus' jacket to cup his face, running his thumb along Magnus' cheekbone. Magnus was smiling that perfect soft smile Alec loved. The moment was perfect.

Until Maryse and Robert entered their space, forcing them apart. Robert fixed Alec with a stern look. "We're talking about this, now."

Alec reached out to grab Magnus' hand, interlacing their fingers. He'd face his parents' wrath if Magnus were beside him.

"Perhaps we should include the bride in these discussions," Magnus stated. "Except, she seems to be missing."

The three Lightwoods turned to follow Magnus' gaze to the alter. Clary was gone, and she wasn't the only one. Izzy had also vanished, leaving Jace standing beside the empty alter, looking very confused. 

Maryse beckoned a guard over from where he'd been standing in position against the wall. "Find Clarissa and Isabelle. Bring them to the back room." The guard nodded and rushed off to look for the two missing princesses. Magnus and Alec followed Alec's parent's down the aisle, none of them returning the looks from the curious wedding guests. Alec clutched Magnus' hand tighter in his own, determined not to let go of him until he knew for certain they wouldn't be separated.

Once they reached the back room and Robert had placed a guard outside, instructed to not let anyone but Clarissa and Isabelle inside, the questions started.

"How long has this been going on?" Maryse started, glancing between Alec and Magnus. 

"Since he was appointed," Alec admitted. 

"Do you have any idea what you've done? The potential disaster you've created by ruining your own wedding?" Robert was pacing the room in front of them. 

Alec did his best not to shrink back. "Neither of us wanted that marriage. They can't be upset when Clary didn't want to marry me in the first place."

There was a harsh knock on the door and then Izzy and Clary shuffled in, the guard from earlier nodding to Maryse before stepping back outside. Izzy raised her chin, ever defiant. "They're not getting married. Not today, not ever."

"Not you too." Maryse was shaking her head. Robert kept pacing. Clary looked like she wanted to sink into the floor, but she stayed where she was, her gaze focussed on Izzy.

"We didn't choose this, or do it to spite you," Izzy continued. "You can't help who you like."

"Wait, are they-"

Magnus silenced Alec with a look. "Of course they are."

"You knew?"

"It was rather obvious."

Alec glanced between his sister and his ex-fiance. He'd never guessed that they were anything more than good friends. He wondered how long they'd been together.

Robert finally stopped his pacing. "We're going to talk to Clarissa's parents and see what can be done to salvage this. I pray you haven't started a war with your irresponsible behavior." He stormed out with Maryse by his side, leaving the two couples alone in the back room.

Clary giggled. "I can't believe that just happened."

"Izzy, why didn't you tell me about this?" Alec gestured to Clary with his free hand.

His sister raised her eyebrows. "Why didn't you tell me about Magnus?"

"She has a point darling."

Alec sighed, rubbing his temples. "Fine. Clary, you were going to marry me anyways?"

She shrugged. "I didn't realize skipping out was an option. I'm glad Magnus showed up though, he kind of saved the day."

"Yeah, me too."

Magnus raised up and pressed a soft kiss to Alec's cheek, making him smile. "Come on, we need to talk. Alone."

Alec let himself be pulled across the room and out into a side corridor. The guards were gone and the hallway empty. Magnus stopped walking and faced him. He looked unsure. "I know this isn't what you wanted-"

Alec shook his head, interrupting. "This is what I've always wanted. I just didn't think I'd ever get to have it. But now, I'm not going to let anyone come between us, okay? I love you." He'd thought it a hundred times, but saying it was different. It felt good to not keep it locked in his chest.

Magnus softened and he raised their connected hands to his lips to kiss the back of Alec's hand. "I love you too."

"We'll figure this out together."

"Even if it means running away with Clary and Isabelle to live like commoners?" Magnus asked with a small smile.

Alec shuddered to think of leaving Jace alone to run the kingdom, to become king in his place. Jace would hate it. He'd probably follow them. Their parents would have to teach Max to take Alec's place as their heir. Then he looked at Magnus and nodded with full certainty. "Yeah. No matter what."


End file.
